


【尺J】放逐之森 06

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295





	【尺J】放逐之森 06

<strike>突然发车并非我本意，突然车祸也并非我本意……</strike>

<strike>以后会让他们好好做的【土下座</strike>

疲惫的曹容仁被今天格外安静的朴载赫突然压在身下时，敏锐地察觉到了面前少年散发出不寻常的气场。

“我从其他人那里听到了有关黑雾的新的传言。”朴载赫艰涩开口。

“原来你也发现了。”过度消耗过后，曹容仁脸色苍白，说话气若游丝，却依然异常清晰地传入对方耳中：“石神大人……下陷了。”

“下陷了。”

两人异口同声，随后回归安静。

“神大人发怒了，被镇压的邪恶与污秽卷土重来了。哥这样自我消耗是没有用的，神眼里只有上层的贵族，听不到哥哥的声音。”

“任由它这么飘下去，我们迟早某天都会死。你看到这道痕迹了吗？”曹容仁冷静地抓过朴载赫的手，放在自己额前。“我只能在地上缓慢地行走了。”

神的造物公平而残忍，由于被创造时被赋予了操纵风的飞行能力，精灵的双腿比一般人类要萎缩，更别提对比下肢强健的兽人——后果就是，在行走能力上精灵与人类中的残疾没什么两样。

回答他的是静得可怕的沉默。

“我们飞不出去，也无法离开这里，很快就要死了。”

曹容仁疲惫地说着，声音变得弱不可闻。连续多日试图扭转局势却看不到任何希望，他终于快陷入崩溃，捂着脸掉下眼泪。他的视线无法从朴载赫手臂上大片的红肿挪开，那是兽人的皮肤被缓慢地腐蚀的象征。

“不会的！就算我死了……你也会活下去……”

第一次见到精灵狼狈脆弱的模样，混血少年慌了神。他说不出更多温暖人心的话语，只好更用力地将对方抱进怀里，假装这样就能散发出更多热量，抵御严寒与黑雾的侵袭。

在肉眼可见的荒芜世界内，凛冬边境先前尚且鲜丽的翠色已经变得稀少而疏落，大部分植被在黑雾的侵袭下从叶尖开始枯萎。更脆弱的直接从根部腐烂，整片整片地倒下。

朴载赫将视线从远处的藤蔓转回眼前，仿佛下决心一般：“来做吧。”

“啊？”

在对上精灵疑问的眼神之前，少年壮着胆子颤抖地亲上对方冰凉的薄唇。他满脑子都是李在宛临别时说的那些话，却只稀疏地记得几个关键词。

过了几十年严苛禁欲的生活，大脑当机的曹容仁被朴载赫轻易地扒掉质地滑的丝质长袍。手上有利爪，舌上有倒刺——细微的刺痛感从口腔内和身上一阵阵地传来，逼出他更多眼泪。

“别动，尽量放松。”

朴载赫安慰性地亲吻着他眼角的眼泪，将手探入臀间。精灵皮肤柔滑微凉，暴露在天寒地冻的环境中很快就瑟瑟发抖，不得不被少年箍紧在怀里。好在他身下是温暖厚实的狼皮毯子，仔细地保护了那层薄而娇嫩的皮。

“呃啊！”

从小混在贫民窟里的混血少年自然是见识过各种低级风月场所的场面，轻车熟路地找到因为紧张而收缩的后穴，动作流畅地弓起指节向内探去，避免尖端刺伤软嫩的内壁。然而他手上覆盖着一层短而粗的兽毛，在穴内的软肉上刮来扫去，轻易挑断身下人的理智。

“呃……嗯……嗯啊！太、太快了……”

曹容仁脸色烧得像是要滴出血，死死地捂住脸。朴载赫置若罔闻，空出来的手缓慢地掏弄着，强行掰开精灵的手臂，以不得要领的亲吻封住曹容仁不受控制呻吟的唇。毕竟他本意是想快点完成体液交换以实现能量转换，疼惜和愧疚的心情大过情欲。

半兽人的性器尺寸可观，因此朴载赫伸入了第三根手指。但他还是高估了曹容仁现在的承受能力，精灵在他身下不受控制地战栗，皮肤苍白得近乎透明，前额的水晶也彻底失去了光泽。

“出去。”曹容仁咬着牙发出气若游丝的指令。朴载赫吃了一惊，他还在思考这到底是欲拒还迎还是真正的命令，怀中的身躯突然激烈抵抗起来，推开他的头和肩膀。

“马上出去！”

“……是！”

不敢忤逆的朴载赫仿佛被当头一棒后清醒，慌忙将湿哒哒的两根手指抽出。精灵的脸因为痛苦而皱起，别开脸去背对着朴载赫，不让他看到自己狰狞的表情。回过神来的少年小心地将袍子盖在他身上，避免他遭受寒气侵袭。

直到精灵重新转过身来，少年观察到对方只是神色虚弱，似乎并未受什么伤，这才悄悄松了口气。

“据说亲密的体液交换行为可以让能量循环更高效，更精纯……”

“据说？你听谁说的？”曹容仁愕然。然而他现在下身又肿又痛，四肢无论哪一边都抬不起来。激烈运动几乎抽空他体内原本就所剩无几的能量，再任由朴载赫这么折腾就要昏过去了。

“……一个兽人朋友。”混血少年嗫嚅着，眼眶中开始聚集被惊吓逼出的泪水。

“你是笨蛋吗？！”曹容仁揉着发麻的腰，忍不住斥责。

“哪里做得不对吗？”

“你被骗了。像你刚才那样，继续下去只会加快能量消耗，让精灵死得更快而已。”

“啊？”

意识到自己纯粹被耍，朴载赫先是陷入难以名状的震惊，随后又反应过来自己刚刚被兽欲吞噬理智的行为如何加重对方身体上的负担，失魂地抱着头。他坐在角落揉着眼睛，兽耳耷拉着，满脸写着四个大字“我完蛋了”。

将这幅落魄模样全部收进眼中的曹容仁，被气得险些笑出声。且不说他是如何被蒙骗，抱着怎样的心情向他所不知道的陌生兽人摄取有关精灵族水晶能量的信息，这件事本身就可疑而拙劣。

两人先是以尴尬别扭的方式僵持了一会，随后朴载赫小心凑近，将能量以常规的方式源源不断地传递过去。身体机能得到了缓慢恢复，身心俱疲的精灵闭上双眼，逼迫自己去洞察对方的动机。

“……对不起。”

再三斟酌后，朴载赫终于开了口。然而混血少年将精灵族那些尊敬的称谓和礼仪忘得干净，迫切想要剖白：“我没想过伤害你，从来没有。”

“刚才那样，只为了救我吗？”曹容仁怔住，口气突然变得咄咄逼人。

“不能说救，我整个人都是哥的。哥不喜欢就杀掉我泄愤好了。”

半兽人蹒跚学步地表达感情，说不出华丽好听的辞藻，只会心一横假装大义凛然。然而曹容仁看着面前眼红脖子粗的少年，心中的气不知不觉就消了一半。

他没有听到想要的答案，但现在这份回应也不算糟糕。

“我明白了。”

“你要我杀掉你吗？”曹容仁突然高声询问。“如果——我是说如果，我要死了，一定不会忘记把你带走的。”

精灵恢复了笑容，眸若清泉，言语也如泉水一般冰凉彻骨。

一阵风吹动不远处的藤蔓，仿佛树顶的露珠滚落，由远及近响起轻微而沉闷的水花声。恢复元气的精灵十分罕见地伸手比了个噤声的手势，站起身走到巢穴外。朴载赫仔细听着外面的动静，有些风声鹤唳地紧张起来。

“就是这里？”

裴性雄挑眉，仔细审视着远处看起来稀松平常的巨杉林，高耸入云巍然不动，和王城郊外的森林公园并没有什么两样。然而在被黑雾腐蚀的对比下，它们便显得格外珍贵，富有生机。

“是的长官，就是前面。恕我们只能指引到此地了。”几只引路的白狼回答着，不是停住不动，就是迟疑着开始往后退，眼里不自觉地流露出畏惧之色。裴性雄并未从装甲龙身上下来，居高临下地回头，将白狼的丑态尽收眼底。

经过一天一夜的跋涉，禁卫分队穿过刺鼻的黑雾，为了不打草惊蛇而绕过兽人聚落，终于抵达了“边境的边境”。毕竟，翻过峡谷另一头延绵不断的群山，就是不受管束的驭外之地。

“你们好像很怕他嘛。”

“是、是的。”白狼畏缩着，抖抖索索地讲述了同伴被人扒皮放血抛尸荒野的故事。一切发生在短短的几分钟内，手段凶残令裴性雄大为讶异。

“混种的实力如此之强么？我看是你们太羸弱了吧。”

“说不定被精灵调教过了。如果真的如他们所说，这两人待在一起，就会变得格外棘手。”姜善久补充道。

“那又如何？取他项上人头即可，除此之外都不要干预。低调行事，特别是——”

“明白。”

裴性雄准许了先前自告奋勇为他们担当向导的白狼们讨着饶离开。他拍拍装甲龙的尖角，小队立刻向密林深处进发。

然而队列很快被迫停下。坐骑发出悲鸣声，向前冲过去，却仿佛触碰到了无形而坚硬的屏障，数次被反弹回来。裴性雄从龙背上跳下，判断方位后举起手中杖剑朝前用力挥砍。剑身寒光乍现，却发出铮然一声，从中将手中脱落后掉在地上。“哗啦”一声，被他方才劈砍过的地方凭空露出一道裂口，冰凉的水柱喷涌而出，浇打了将领们一身。

“有结界。是属于精灵的能量结界！退后！”

裴性雄拾起剑，警惕大喊。好在那裂口并不十分厉害，液体很快就流干。尽管如此，其他人也吓了一大跳。

“哼，这是神职人员才敢使用的禁术。”

“这么厉害？”

“在石神大人与各地分身周围施加的第一道封印，便是水禁术。将等级如此之高的禁术设置在这里，传音使到底想干什么？”

“属下现在明白，为什么我们要全副武装地来了。”由于防护措施不足，肺部还受着黑雾摧残的姜善久一面咳嗽，一面把防护面罩拉下，贪婪地呼吸着峡谷周围难得还算纯净的空气。

“他们应该在一起。只是朴载赫是怎么逃到这里来的？”

“请让属下一试。”

在裴性雄分析局势时，姜善久已策龙上前，吟唱咒语抬起手臂。很快，一只半人大小的元素龙被召唤到他身旁，通体金红。他吹响龙笛，元素龙立刻迸发内力，从口中喷射出由烈焰组成的数道炎柱，将结界处的裂缝烧出更大的缺口。

轰隆一声巨响，由水构建而成的透明结界终于因无法抵抗元素烈火的灼烧而倒塌，露出峡谷内部真实的样貌——群山环绕中，绿宝石一般的湖面结起薄冰，形成一张纹丝不动的翠绿镜面。在镜面一般的湖泊中央，与其说生长着巨大的古树，不如说是由各种交错的彩色藤蔓盘根错节地构建而成的木雕，在微弱的阳光折射下透着诡谲色彩。

“裴中将从万里之外远道而来拜访我，这么大的阵仗，真是令边境苦寒之地蓬荜生辉。”

精灵悠长却微弱的声音透过一层层复杂缠绕的藤蔓缓慢地传入禁卫队员耳中。在队伍做出反应之前，曹容仁的身影便从由藤蔓编织而成的狭窄通道中出现，居高临下地看着岸边的故人。似乎有意以端正的姿态迎接昔日的朋友，他换上了神职人员的深色长袍和兜帽，在藏青色藤蔓的映衬下显得像个法力高强的邪恶巫师。

裴性雄难以置信地看着面前这位本该早早死去的前传音使，还有由远及近的强大能量波动，让队伍中的装甲龙纷纷变得焦躁不安。

“好久不见了，传音使大人。我以为这辈子不会再和您见面的。不过现在看来，您过得不错。”

裴性雄斟酌着，依然使用了昔日在王城中他会使用的敬称。早在少年时代，他们二人曾在精灵学院中有过一段时间的同窗情谊，各自以强大的精神力与战斗力而著称。虽然格外短暂，最后也分道扬镳，却足以给彼此留下深刻的影响。

“马马虎虎罢了。”曹容仁音声柔和，双方的气氛却在一瞬间变得剑拔弩张。

“久别重逢，不介意我们过来拜访吧？”

裴性雄向后丢了个眼神，所有人齐齐跳下龙背，手持佩剑顺着冰层朝藤蔓走去。勉强能承受人类重量的冰层并非那么好行走，姜善久一个踉跄，差点跌落湖水中，勉强保持了平衡。曹容仁没有说话，只是漫不经心盯着径直闯入巢穴中的将领，还有他手中的武器。

“这里是个好地方。”

“说吧，你来干什么？我以为禁卫队不会再理会已死之人的下落。”曹容仁把壁炉中的火生起来，还不紧不慢地泡了一壶茶。

“实不相瞒，我们在追捕一名罪大恶极的通缉要犯。”裴性雄单刀直入，观察着精灵的灰瞳，试图从中看到动摇。

“通缉要犯？你在说我吗？”曹容仁尴尬地扬起嘴角，笑容毫无破绽。

“当然不是。是一名从刑场逃脱的混种暴徒。边境的异变因他而起，我们奉命到此捉拿。”

“抱歉。裴中将看到我是如何被困在这里苟延残喘的，怎会听说这样的危险分子呢？”

“这可不好说。据可靠消息，他逃脱到了边境内。”裴性雄点头，对他的反应并不意外，维持着礼貌的口气：“很有可能躲进了峡谷之中……”

“既然如此，那还是快去追捕比较好。”

“不介意我的人仔细搜查一番吧？”

“请便。”

“……”

裴性雄点点头，示意其他人在山谷之内展开地毯式搜捕。精灵换了一张懒恹恹的面孔，专注地调节着壁炉的火候。难堪的沉默在两人之间流淌，裴性雄盯着那双冷漠的灰眸，深知他已经永远失去了这个旧友——不过他并不在意这种细节。从初识开始，曹容仁在他眼里就是一副绵里藏针的模样，看起来温柔亲切，实则杀伐果决，必要时刻为达目的不择手段。

——或许是那时背后有石神大人在支撑他的的缘故。现在，面前的人的手段又到了何种程度，却也让裴性雄好奇。

“报告长官，什么都没发现，这里只有他一个人。”

“明白。”

漫长的静默过后，副将才带着人赶来，带来的消息如他所料地失望。裴性雄笃定这群人和他们可靠的猎宠没有漏过任何一个角落，但也明白朴载赫至少是现在不在此处。

尽管如此，经验老到的禁卫中将也并不认为，面前慢悠悠喝茶的曹容仁对自己还能有多大威胁。他点到即止，点点头打个招呼，随后便带着部下丝毫不留恋地撤出了看起来依然十分可疑的峡谷。

TBC


End file.
